Tomorrow May Never Come
by Shattered Existence
Summary: A mysterious girl with a torn past and a threatened future is forced to join the Reaki Tentai. As they unravel her past will it be more than they bargined for? More summary inside. HxOC
1. Default Chapter

**Tomorrow May Never Come**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did I'd be very happy to own Hiei.

Summary: A new member, a mysterious girl forced to join the Rekai Tentai, with a torn and delicate past, and a very uncertain future may be the boys' most difficult missions yet. As they slowly unravel her intricate past will they be getting more than they bargined for? As connections form through the missions could her past tragicly tear them apart? This is a HxOC story. No OOCness. R&R

* * *

**Chapter One: Amaya**

The girl stood in front of Tenshi Boarding school, her light blue, almost aqua hair whipping around her face from the cold autumn breeze.

She pulled her jacket tighter around herself and slowly began to walk inside, passing a couple classmates on her way by the door. "Hey Amaya." They greeted. She returned with a wan smile.

She made her way down the corridor her room for another extremely exciting night of nothing.

Great, another wonderful night of boredom...

She sighed, flinging herself down onto her bed trying to think of something entertaining to do. Eventually she settled on going for a walk around the school to enjoy the fall weather.

Better than nothing...

Outside, she made her way around the back of the school towards the woods, which were now littered with all different shades or red, orange and yellow. There was barely a hint of green anywhere in sight.

She turned towards the woods and began walking down a very thin man-made pathway, formed from her own footsteps; she came here often.

After a few minutes of walking Amaya entered into a clearing that was only about a twenty-five foot circle with a small pond that was three feet deep. Bright flowers littered the ponds edge even thought it was mid-fall. Although the clearing was small it was beautiful. Sitting down at the edge of the pond, Amaya slipped her shoes off and placed her feet in the cold waters.

Amaya wasn't sure how long she's been sitting there but her senses suddenly sharpened and she heard the almost nonexistent snap of a twig about fifteen feet away. She felt the energy of an approaching youki, and from the scent of it, it would be a fairly decent opponent.

"Show yourself!" Amaya called into the trees at the direction from which the energy came.

Nothing happened.

"I said show yourself!" She began to grow frustrated, she hated games like this.

Slowly a demon emerged from the foliage of the dense woods. As she had guessed, the demon didn't seem to be too strong but hell, looks aren't everything.

Amaya was about to take a fighting stance when the demon gave a quick but violent shudder. _What the hell...?_

Slowly, the brownish-orange skin of the demon began to separate from it's body, falling to the ground in a heap. Looking from the ground back up to the demon Amaya could see that the demon now donned a disgusting yellowed-green skin color, with fierce yellow eyes.

Must be a camouflage demon...She thought as she stared once more at the discarded pile of skin.

As she made to glance back up at the demon something caught her attention. What Amaya had failed to notice before was the possession clutched tightly in the demon's left hand.

A human. A human girl at that. Amaya peered to side so she could see the girl. The demon had it's hand clenched tightly around the girl's slender ankle, the rest of her body lying haphazardly on the forest floor.

Dirt smudged the girl's entire body, _He must have dragged her like this through the woods..._But the dirt wasn't what concerned Amaya. It was the cuts. All over the girls body were large slash marks that still looked fresh; her blood hadn't even begun to clot yet which explained the decent sized pool of blood that surrounded her thin frame. _"..help..."_ the girls voice barely came out above a whisper...she had to save her...

Amaya quickly took a fighting stance, a silent challenge to the demon.

With speed that Amaya had not expected the demon dropped the girl's ankle and rushed at Amaya. Pulling back it's arm, huge claws extended from the demon's hand.

Now before her, the demon took a swipe at her but she ducked. As she began to stand up, the demon's other hand; also equipped with the unnaturally large claws came barreling down across her body, placing three large slash marks on her chest.

Amaya gasped in pain but quickly placed a hand firmly over the deepest parts of the wounds and pressed down, hoping to slow the bleeding. Metallic silver-crimson blood seeped between her fingers.

She dropped her hand and focused on the demon only a few feet away.

As the demon rushed foreword, Amaya stood still, waiting for the attack. As soon as the demon lifted it's massive claws she disappeared, leaving the demon to stop dead in it's tracks, dumbfounded.

Seconds later, Amaya re-appeared at the demons side from her short distance teleportation. bringing her palm up and out in front of her she shot a large blast of electricity as the demon's side, disintegrating it into dust.

She clapped her hands together, brushing the dust from them, "Payback's a bitch." she mumbled as she glanced loathingly at the pile of ash and bone.

Amaya turned and quickly made her way over to the fallen girl. She didn't even need to check to know that the girl was dead. Her eyes were hollow voids that held no emotion and her body was almost completely drained of it's blood source.

Amaya gently reached down and closed the girl's eyes, while closing her own as well. Quickly she dug a shallow grave and gave the body a proper burial.

She hadn't been able to saver her...Her chest tightened in quick flare of emotion, she hated days like these...

Amaya turned to go back to her room, she was a mess of blood and dirt. Caught up in all the action she had failed to notice the arrival of a new ki.

Spinning around she glared into the trees on the other side of the clearing, "Come out now. I don't like games." she said forcefully, but before the last words had even left her lips the energy disappeared.

"Whatever..." she mumbled as she turned and walked from the clearing and out of the woods.

Once again she walked down the lonely hallway to her room, which was nicely (not) placed at the very end of the hallway, with no door on the other end.

Gripping the cold steel of the handle on her door a feeling of foreboding rushed into her system. Her heart beat faster in her chest as she slowly pushed her door open, feeling once more the energies from the forest.

Her door slowly slid open to reveal nothing and as soon as she stepped onto her lush crimson carpet the energies vanished.

Amaya waked into her room and flung open the door of her small bathroom. In the mirror she look at the three slash marks that were now plastered across the better part of her upper chest, right below her collarbone.

She sighed, looking at the cuts she could tell they would scar. _Just what I need, more battle scars... _She already looked like a walking hazard with scars and bruised all over her once flawless skin.

After a shower, she dressed and flung herself once more onto her bed, tired from her after dinner fight. Quickly she fell into a dreamless sleep, but it was nothing new to her; she never dreamed.

The next morning she woke and went for an early breakfast in the cafeteria. On her way back she felt the sense of foreboding once more as she walked down the hallway, slightly darkened from the drawn blinds.

She felt the strange ki pass directly by although she could see nothing. Whirling around she was faced once more with an empty corridor. She didn't even bother asking who was there. She knew it would earn her no answer.

Where have I sensed this ki before?...she wracked her brain trying to think..._that right! yesterday, after killing the demons and then last night in my room..._

she wracked her brain trying to think... 

She hated being followed, it was her worst; and only, fear.

Her chest tightened once more, but not in the same way it did for the deceased girl.

Did she mention she hated being followed?

With a cold hand she grabbed her door knob and swung the door open forcefully, being rewarded with a echoing smack as the knob cracked the wall behind it.

Once again she was faced with an empty room, but her eyes honed in on the window that stood open about a foot.

Amaya rushed over and slammed the window shut, turning against it and once more looking around her room.

After a few deep breaths she made her way once more to the bathroom to splash come cool water on her face. That always helped right?

She twisted the knob and pushed open the door to the bathroom.

All the calm that had begun to filter back into her body now shot from her like a bullet from a gun, leaving her with that all to familiar numbness.

The words, "_I Know_" were scrawled messily in deep crimson blood across her white tiled floor.

They've found me...

* * *


	2. A Confusing Loss

**Tomorrow May Never Come**

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (obviously)

A/N: Thanks to Gothic-Ember who was the firs to reveiw! Woohoo. And also thanks to Poppy and Desa the Dragon; I appreciate the reviews.

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Confusing Loss**

Amaya backed up unsteadily until she felt her back hit the wall; a million questions racing through her mind.

Panic flooded into her body now, replacing the numbness. She was being followed; and not only that but she knew nothing of her pursuers, she was completely in the dark.

With a shaky hand she grabbed a cloth and began to mop up the blood on the floor. The thick crimson fluid soon soaked through the tiny square of material.

She threw the cloth away and glanced down at her hands. The red liquid was blotched over her fingers. _Who's blood was it? _This question suddenly hit her.

Before she really had time to think it through, the shrill ringing of her phone caught her attention.

She darted out of the bathroom and lifted the receiver to her ear, "...Hello?"

There was a short pause before a familiar voice spoke up, "Hello, Amaya? I can't really say this any other way and I'm sorry but there's been an accident."

Gods, this sounded so cliché. Amaya thought as she processed the words spoken to her by her principle.

Amaya remained silent. What could Mrs.Umiko possibly tell her? That her parents were dead? Murdered? That she'd have to live in a boarding school the rest of her life? Oh wait, that's right, it's already happened. That's how she ended up here in the first place.

There was a sad sigh on the other line, "Amaya I'm so sorry but Sumi's gone."

The words hit her as though she'd fallen from a cliff. _Oh God, Sumi..._

Sumi had been her best friend, one of few actually. It wasn't that Amaya was cold or anti-social she just preferred to be on her own, just as Sumi had which was why they had become so close.

She couldn't speak. No words came to her. Sure she tried to form a sentence but it didn't work in her favor, "Ho-, wha-, I-...Oh God." At this point she was able to force one word out, "How?"

There was hesitation on the other end. "We-Were not sure exactly. We didn't receive an answer from her door so we went in and there was blood on the floor. A small trail leading to the window." Her principle sighed, "I really shouldn't be telling this to you, but I know how close you were. If-if you need anything you know where to go."

Amaya nodded to the phone. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that the person she was conversing with had no way of seeing her actions.

Slowly she let the receiver fall from her grip and land noisily in it's cradle.

A new emotion rose up in her. Not grief, not sadness, not depression but anger. Pure and untainted anger. They had taken her best friend from her.

Without thinking Amaya threw a light-weight jacket on over her tank-top. Flinging open her door she stormed outside to the threshold of the woods.

Driving on pure emotion she walked straight into the dense forest, following the path that she herself had made the many times she'd walked this path.

Moments later she found herself standing at the edge of the clearing. "I know you're there Damnit! Come out!" She yelled into the thick leaves.

Her head was empty of thoughts except for one: Revenge. Her anger was the only thing driving her body, bent on taking down the force that stole her friend.

In her rage, Amaya hadn't noticed the drop in her senses. And sure enough, by the time she sensed the approaching energies it was too late.

She felt a sudden blow to the back of her head and she stumbled to her knees, quickly scrambling to get up.

She ripped her katana out of it's sheath and stood waiting for her attacker to show himself.

At the sound of leaved being crunched beneath feet, she spun to face the opposite direction only to be welcomed with a flash of illuminated black light that sent her soaring backwards into a tree.

She struggled to fight off the darkness that was trying to claim her as she weakly lifted her head to face her attacker. The last thing she saw before the darkness engulfed her were two hollow, black eyes and another flash of light.

* * *

Amaya felt something warm covering her body.

Immediately her eyes shot open to survey her surroundings, _Please let it have been a dream...well, nightmare actually but..._

Slowly she sat up expecting the worse only to find that she was lying under the warm black quilt on her own bed.

Looking around her room she could see no one, or see anything from the ordinary.

"So it was a dream then..." She mumbled to herself in a hopeful tone. _Come to think of it, it was kinda cliché, it seemed like a movie or something..._

She continued her thoughts along these lines as she got dressed, trying to thoroughly convince herself that last night was really a dream.

After throwing on a three quarter length sleeved shirt and her jeans with the rips in them she swung her bag over her back and slowly made her way to her classes. The good thing about Tenshi was that the classes scheduled much like collages did, so Amaya only had a couple classes a day and the classes themselves changed day to day as well.

Slowly she sauntered into class, History to be exact, and plopped down in her usual seat in the back corner. She turned to look for Sumi next to her but the girl wasn't there, or anywhere else in the room either.

Her stomach gave a sudden lurch, _What if it wasn't a dream? What if-if Sumi's really dead-_

She felt her throat constrict and that familiar pressure behind her eyes so she quickly forced the thoughts from her mind. _Sumi _is _here, she's just late as usual...I know it..._

She was brought back to attention when the teacher rapped his ruler hard on the front blackboard.

"...I hope you will help them feel comfortable here. Ok now, moving on...the Korean War..."

Amaya only paid attention to the first part of that statement. _Make who feel comfortable? What the hell's he going on about?_

She looked around the room and her eyes quickly spotted not one, but two new faces.

She looked them over, the first, a boy with black, slicked-back hair that seemed to be done with an entire bottle of gel, he appeared to be a few inches taller than Amaya's 5'3. The second boy however, had more than just a couple inches on her, he was at least six or so inches taller. After noticing his height she also noticed his features. _Wonderful, another intelligent hottie at our school..._

Her sarcasm never failed.

The thing that caught her attention most about the two was the fact that the first boy had the faintest trickle of energy seeping from him. She could barely sense it, so it was impossible to get a good read on it.

As she was leaving the class her teacher caught her attention, calling her back into the room. "Amaya, it's been brought to my attention that Sumi wasn't in class because she wasn't feeling well today. Could you please bring her the assignments for today?"

Amaya nodded happily, relief that Sumi was still breathing washed through her.

Amaya was fairly surprised to see that the two boys had three of her four classes that day. She had learned the first boy's name to be Yusuke, and the second was Kizumpa..._Wait...that's not right...Kuzumo? no...Oh yeah! Kazuma, that's it. _

She walked down the corridor to Sumi's dorm room, holding some of the girls books in her hand.

Amaya reached the door and flung it open. She could see Sumi. _She must be around the corner..._she thought after checking the bathroom and not finding her.

She rounded the corner and stopped, the books falling from her hands, making muffled thumps as they hit the carpet.

Amaya's breath caught in her throat as she struggled to stay on her feet.

Blood was everywhere. There was a large pool of it over towards the small table that sat in the corner of the room next to Sumi's tiny TV. There were splatters of crimson liquid on the wall and a small trail that lead to the window.

This can't be happening...It was a dream! Sumi's just sick...that can't be her blood...

As much as Amaya wanted to fight the truth she couldn't. Sumi was gone. There was much too much blood covering the floor for her to still be alive.

The next morning Amaya got up out of bed and threw on a rumpled shirt and a pair of pants.

She hadn't slept more than an hour or two with the images of last night haunting her thoughts.

Today she had an early class so it was one of those days where she had to be up and ready by nine.

She slumped into the classroom looking quite disconcerted but then again who could blame her. She dropped her bag unceremoniously on the floor and fell into her seat.

She watched with a bored expression as the two new kids came into class a second before the bell sounded. But her expression soon turned to one of surprise and anger as she finally caught the scent of the Yusuke boy.

It was him. His was one of the energies that recognized from the previous couple of days. _Was he Sumi's killer? _Amaya gripped the edge of her desk, causing her knuckles to turn white, while she waited for the bell to ring. She had to talk to him.

The bell rang and she waited patiently until the boy and his unfortunate looking friend left the classroom. The planning couldn't have been better because they were the last to leave and they were also taking their precious time sauntering very slowly down the hallway.

They obviously weren't aware that the teachers here had a thing with late students. Oh well, their loss.

As the students thinned out in the hallways Amaya made her move. She walked quickly up behind Yusuke and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and simultaneously she shoved him forcefully into a somewhat hidden corner of the hallway.

"What the-" Yusuke began his protest but was silenced as Amaya placed her sharpened pencil to his neck.

She could hear Kuwabara start to say something as he moved forward to throw her off of his friend but she shot him a death glare to rival Hiei's saying, "Don't say anything and don't come any closer, got it?"

Amaya could be _very_ persuasive when she had to be.

"Why have you been following me?" She truthfully wanted to know about Sumi but this question just seemed to slip from her mouth.

The boy fidgeted uneasily, "What are you talking about? I don't even know who the hell you are, now let go!"

Amaya rolled her eyes, "You're a really shitty liar you know that? Now tell me why you've been following me. I know you have, I recognize you're ki."

Yusuke sighed, "Damn, guys she knows..."

You gave the boy a questioning look. _What's he going on about?_

Suddenly she sensed the arrival of two more energies coming from behind. She made to turn around and look but just as she saw the outline of a figure come into view a sharp pain in the side of her head caused her to slip from consciousness.

* * *

Amaya slowly opened her eyes and sat up, immediately regretting her decision as a sharp pain exploded into her skull.

"Gods, where'd this headache come from?" she mumbled to herself while clutching her forehead in one of her palms.

As the pain dulled she opened her eyes and looked around. Her chest tightened as she realized she had no idea whatsoever of her surroundings.

Luckily for her she didn't have to get up and wander around because moments later her door opened and a boy around her age walked in bearing a small smile.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, sorry about that, Hiei seemed to have hit you harder than necessary..." The boy added the last part a little nervously.

Amaya looked him over; long crimson hair and stunning green eyes. He must have been around the height of the stupid looking kid, which made him a lot taller than herself.

She stared, "Who the hell are you and where in Kami's name am I?" She asked this as thought he hadn't just tried to make polite conversation with him. Yeah, she respected that he was trying to be nice but at this point she just wanted answers.

His smile didn't fade, "You're in Reiki."

* * *


	3. Crime and Punishments

**_Tomorrow May Never Come_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long to post this one but hopefully I'll be able to update sooner.

**Reviewer Responses:  
**Gothic Ember: I know it was quite sad. But thanks for reviewing, and sorry the update took forever.  
ttMai: I'm glad that you like the story, once again i'll try to updae faster.  
Tricksterstheifgirl: Yay. I'm glad you love it, here's the update! I'l get the next one out sooner.  
GYSHIAT: Haha it's alright don't worry bout it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Crime and Punishment**

Amaya just stared at the boy. "Uhhh...'scuse me?"

Sure she felt stupid for not knowing anything that this strange boy was talking about but then again at this point she didn't really care.

"Rekai, or Spirit World. Surely you know of the three worlds, Maki, Rekai, and Ningenki."

Amaya thought for a moment, in all honesty this information was ringing a bell somewhere. "Uh yeah sure...sounds familiar. Not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you?"

"I am Kurama."

"You're a demon." Amaya stated simply. She could sense it the moment he had stepped foot in her room. "Oh and tell your friend to stop hiding outside."

Kurama grinned as Yusuke came charging into the room, "How'd you know I was there?"

Amaya rolled her eyes. This boy was a bit stupider than he looked.

"Amaya would you come with us? We need you to meet someone." Kurama stated nicely. Even though his voice was kind, Amaya could detect the fact that his statement was not optional, it was a command.

Eyeing the boys skeptically she slowly got up from the bed and followed them out the door.

Amaya looked around as they walked down a corridor that seemed to end almost a mile away. after what seemed like fifteen minutes (which was really only seconds) they reached two large wooden door, that were etched with gold detail.

Kurama opened the door and paused to let Amaya in first. Once again she eyed him shiftily. She wasn't one to trust easily.

"Ah, Amaya. I've been expecting you." Amaya immediately whipped around to see who the voice belonged to but only noticed a toddler sitting in a chair.

After a few moments she came to the conclusion that no, she was not crazy, and that yes, the toddler was talking to her.

"And who the hell are you?" She said staring at the infant.

He furrowed his brow, apparently he didn't like her tone; _well that sucks for him then_ she thought staring back at him.

"I'm Koenma-ruler of the Reiki..." He said this as thought she was supposed to catch on any second and go 'oh why yes I know exactly who you are!' but she didn't. "Oh ok then." was her response.

Koenma arched his eyebrows for a second before you heard him as you to take a seat.

You eyed him hesitantly for a second before you felt two hand on your shoulders pushing you down into the large red-leathered chair.

You turned in your seat to glare at whoever and forced you down only to come face to face with a new boy. This one had black hair that spiked up in a all directions and a white starburst erupted from the front of his hair. Unlike the others, this boy was short, almost her own height. If anything he was only a couple inches taller.

She glowered at him," I can down on my own, thanks."

He just gave her a 'hn' before leaning against the wall next to the other boys. "Nice of you to finally join us Hiei. And next time, be more careful when you knock someone out." Koenma ordered.

That must be who Kurama was talking about...Hiei, huh? Well he sure seems like a ball of sunshine...not.

You took a quick glance back at the boy. What you hadn't noticed before when you looked at him were his eyes. How you didn't see them was completely beyond you because they were a stunning crimson color that darkened even more around the outsides. He was also quite attractive, but more in a bad ass way.

You looked back to Koenma to see that he was staring expectantly at you. _What does he want?_ "Wait, did you say something?" you asked.

He rolled his little eyes, "Yes, I did. Care to listen this time!" Apparently he had a short temper.

"Well we've been looking for you for quite a while now. It-"

"Yeah I noticed. I mean you've only been following me for the past week." Amaya added a little bite to her words to show she wasn't happy about that. "And so help me, if I find out that you were the ones who killed Sumi..." She trailed off, she couldn't even think of words to describe what she wanted to say to them.

Kuwabara took two steps back from the momentarily seething girl.

"Yes, yes. If you would have let me finished I could have gotten to that part now please let me explain." Koenma was getting quite frustrated, he already had Yusuke to deal with and he could tell that this girl would prove to be a piece of work as well.

She just sighed and looked at him expectantly.

The tiny ruler cleared his throat, "As I was saying it seems to me that your past has caught up to you..."

"Um, sorry but I have no idea what your raving on about."

Koenma persisted," But I think you do Amaya, or Aya as you're better known."

At Koenma's last statement Kurama perked up. He recognized that name...or rather, Yoko recognized that name...

Aya gave an exasperated sigh, and crossed her arms, "Alright, fine. I lied but I've done my time toddler, I owe you nothing."

Koenma overlooked the fact that she had just called him 'toddler' but Yusuke didn't.

"Hey! She doesn't get yelled at when she calls you that but I do?"

Koenma rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for the that right now, "Yusuke, shut up please."

You continued, almost yelling, "Like I said I owe you nothing!"

"Well we know of your past crimes, and yes, you're correct you have already been sentenced with them but if you remember you only served half of your time before you were killed.

So far each of the boys had been watching slightly wide-eyed at the revolutions, all except Hiei who could have truly given a rats ass about any of this.

"You're point...?" you asked, still not grasping what he was hinting at.

Kuwabara spoke up before anyone could continue, "Whoa, hold up. If Aya was killed then how is she standing here? Is she like Kurama?"

Yusuke patted him on the back, "Congrats Kuwa, that's the smartest thing you've said all day."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to reply but Koenma cut him off, "Knock it OFF! Look, both of you leave the office or shut up, I don't have time to deal with you two right now!"

The pair sat in stunned silence.

"Now," the tiny ruler continued, "Like I was saying, you were reborn into the human body that you're residing in now."

"Thanks, never would have guessed. Don't tell me that you dragged me in here just to inform me of my past." Aya said dryly.

"No, actually I 'dragged' you here to inform you that you must finish the rest of your sentence of spent the rest of you existence in spirit prison. Of course you could also choose death..."

"What! That's bullshit! I committed those crimes over like 95 years ago!" you yell.

"Then how old are you really?" Yusuke asked

"I am 110 years old, but in this body I only look 17." Aya said quickly.

Throughout this entire conversation Kurama was desperately trying to remember where Youko had seen this girl before.

Koenma cleared his throat again, "If we could please continue!"

"Aya like I said, you must somehow pay for your crimes. The rest of you life in spirit prison--"

"There's no way I'm spending the rest of my life in jail!" Amaya shouted, still obviously angry that any of this was truly occurring.

Aya's sudden outburst caused a certain fire demon to shout at her, "Stop yelling baka." he stated coldly.

She paid no mind to him whatsoever.

"You're only alternative would be to join the Rekai team and fight in the Dark Tournament."

"And before any of you complain, Aya could be a very strong asset to the team. Oh, and Aya? You might want to learn how to use those dreams of yours to your advantage. Now, everyone out of my office. Kurama will show you to your room, and yes you must stay here."

If Aya hadn't been to stunned by his statement about her dreams she would have tried to protest but Koenma had been speaking to fast to allow it.

Before Aya stepped out of the office she turned and with a glare stated sharply, "Fine."

Koenma glanced up, and exasperated expression across his face, "Fine what?"

Aya rolled her eyes, "I'll join the stupid team."

Koenma grinned widely, "Glad to hear it. Now get out."

Aya walked sulkily down the hallway with Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara in front of her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about something, _Most likely something idiotic. I've known these guys for barely a day and I can already tell how immature they are..._

Kurama, however walked along side Aya, studying her closely.

"Can I help you?" Aya stated a little snappily after about 3 minutes of Kurama's stares.

The kitsune shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's just that you seem so familiar."

Aya just shrugged. "Where's my room." She stated simply as they turned into a hallway with many doors that Aya already knew to be the hallway with the bedrooms.

Kurama pointed to a door a few feet to left that was situated at the end of a row of three doors. "That's yours. Hiei's is next to you, and I'm across the hall. Yusuke is next to Hiei and Kuwabara is next to me. If you need anything just let any of us know." Kurama smiled lightly.

"Hn, except me." Hiei stated gruffly.

Ass.

You thought as you watched Hiei retreat into his room, but before the door shut you could have sworn you heard him say "Heard that." _What the heck? How could he have heard that? Hm, I must be the one hearing things..._

Figuring that she had delayed long enough Aya walked over to her door and flung it open expecting to see pink and white frills everywhere but instead she saw dark moody colors; a welcoming sight.

Walking into the room she saw that the carpet was a rich black and the walls were deep blue and black stripes; the stripes being different sizes and varied in distance between each other. Her bed was at least a double and was fitted with deep crimson sheets with black accents. Her furniture was also covered in a black varnish that Aya found very appealing as well.

Just my style...She thought as she walked over to the window sill and took a seat, sitting half in and half out of the window that hung over a three or four story drop.

Aya stared out of her window and replayed the events of the past couple of days in her mind.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get over the fact that Sumi was gone. Her one true friend was gone and there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Aya felt that vaguely familiar knot in her throat as she felt the pressure of tears behind her eyes. Much to her efforts of trying to hold back one lone tear slid down her cheek.

Caught up in her thoughts Aya didn't even hear her door open as someone walked in.

Suddenly she felt the ki of one of the boys as if it had hit her like a truck and she jumped almost falling out the window.

Catching herself and jumping from the ledge she turned to face him while hastily trying to wipe away the tear.

"Hiei. What the hell are you doing." She asked angrily, hoping that he didn't see that she had wiped away a tear.

Hiei eyed her strangely before saying bluntly, "Dinner's ready."

Oh no, I know he saw...

As she walked by the fire demon she paused, turning her head slightly in his direction.

"Don't say a word." And she turned and walked from the room and walked downstairs to the dinning room.

The dinner, that Aya had learned was made completely by Kurama, was amazing which she had noted halfway thorough finishing her plate.

As nice as the boys were, with the exception of Hiei, Aya still wasn't ready to do the whole 'team bonding' thing.

After dinner she took her plate into the kitchen and made her way back upstairs to her room, pretending she didn't hear one of the boys calling something to her about watching a movie.

As soon as her door shut she heaved a sigh. "What have I gotten myself into..."


End file.
